


Don't ghost me, no more.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, indirect mention of SM Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With hopes of living the ideal life, newly married dumb millennials like Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun move into a house. Things start to go downhill when they find out they're not the only ones living there.





	Don't ghost me, no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: T4
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Kai
> 
> Monster: Ghosts
> 
> Word Count: 4143
> 
> Prompt: KaiBaek just got married and move into a haunted house
> 
> Authors note:
> 
> This is my first fic and I'm really scared to show this to the world. Please pardon my grammatical errors. I will work hard to improve my skills. 
> 
> A special thank you to all my friends (like weedya) for telling me to finish this fic and not opt out.  
Also a little birdie, this wouldn't have happened without her. 
> 
> To the prompter-  
Thank you so much for this cute prompt. I'm sorry if this is not how you imagined your story to go or if i did a bad job. I had fun writing this story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So I heard a new couple is moving in, Elder One.” The tall man said as he tried to warn the older ghost.

“We are a mob, Chanyeol. So what, we’re ghosts? We are still gangsters.” The elder one answered calmly, Chanyeol agreed. 

“Just because we are dead doesn’t mean we will not take those pesky humans down. Separating a girl from a boy…. How difficult can that be?” The elder one said with a smirk as he phased through the wall. 

“That’s the spirit!” Chanyeol replied.

“Chanyeol, we are all spirits here.” Yixing, the other ghost replied. Chanyeol shot him a rageful glare. 

\---

They say every place has a special story, so did house number 0488. 

It was haunted. 

Legends say that the same building previously used to be an office for one of South Korea's largest entertainment companies. 

Ass Am Entertainment? Yes, something like that.

They were extremely popular for their torturous ways of training idols. Some said that they kept their best locked in the basement, left to rot & die. Young idols bubbling with immense potential who entered that place with sparkling eyes filled with dreams. Only to face a future in the darkness of the dingy basement. 

Many people have tried to live in this building, however, they would all abandon it within a span of a few months. So it’s pretty accurate to say, the building is haunted. 

\--- 

Before I dive into another timeline, let’s discuss the main characters of this story. The heroes(not really) of this saga.

If I had to write their tinder bios they would be something like-

Byun Baekhyun - Want a badass, already have a good ass. 

Kim Jongin - not looking for anything serious, just like a husband or something. 

It would have been love at first swipe. If only their story started like that. Instead, they were newly married young idiots who were trying to figure out life & taxes. 

“I promise to hate you less than I hate myself” Baekhyun recited his vows as he looked into Jongin’s eyes. 

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that he would be standing there marrying the boy who he tried to help find his lost bag for 3 hours on the first day of college. Only for Jongin to realize that he was not carrying a bag that day in the first place.

“I promise to always make you smile. I strive to match how happy you make me, and that is the ultimate aim of my life.” 

Eyes brimming with tears, Baekhyun scrunched his nose and smiled to not let the emotions slide down from his eyes. He felt the utmost happiness in that moment. 

(Spongebob's voice: a few weeks later)

One fine afternoon, Jongin comes home with a very erratic idea.

“I think we should buy a house.”

“I don’t think we have the money for it, Nini” Baekhyun replied nonchalantly as he went back to doing his work. He wasn’t wrong. Jongin was a professional dancer & a teacher at a dance academy. It was his dream to follow the footsteps of his favorite idol and so he did, earned respect in the industry. The money was not great but he managed to make ends meet. He was doing something he loved, so no regrets. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was struggling to balance his career as a struggling musician & his fashion interests. So they had enough to survive & live a satisfactory life. However, it didn’t feel like it was enough. Does it ever feel enough?

“Baby, think big” Jongin whined, he wanted a house, it was his dream.

“Mmmm, I’m interested in where this is going” Baekhyun replied in a sultry tone as his lips turned into a smirk. Jongin smacked his partner across the shoulder lightly (or so he thought). His cheeks burning into a cute shade of pink,” Not like that.” Baekhyun’s heartful chuckle filled the room. 

He took his boyfriend’s hand and said, “Be practical, Nini” as he made circles on his wrist.

Jongin was done arguing, he couldn’t control it anymore. Suddenly the words slipped out of his mouth, 

“I AM being practical! It’s real estate! Investing in real estate is always a smart decision!” 

_ It wasn’t _.

“I know it sounds fancy but Jongin, this is risky.” 

“I found this adorable house and it’s so cheap! It’s just a few years of paying the mortgage and then we will be millennials who own properties. Do you know how common is that? It’s like unicorns.” Seeing the excitement in Jongin’s eyes didn’t help Baekhyun. 

“Okay tell me more..” 

He said please 98 times, they went off track and had sex 4 times, 7 different arguments and nearly two break up fights later, they finally reached a conclusion. The verdict said they were buying a house.

\---

He stood there gazing at the big building in front of him. A sudden thought ran through his mind, all horror movies started like this. A big unknown building in the middle of nowhere, they had a few shops around their house and it was not like they were isolated from the concrete jungle. He looked again at the big building which was now their house and looked back at his husband who was taking stuff out of the car. Jongin’s eyes met Baekhyuns, he gave him a nice smile. 

_ We’re in this together baby. _

\---

Chanyeol ran as if there was no tomorrow, he technically didn’t have to (because he’s a ghost) but the drama gets to the best of us. 

“Elder one...” He gasped as he sprinted across the room, huffing and trying to take as much air as he could.

“They are…..here,” He said breathlessly. The elder one who had his eyes shut, was sitting with his legs crossed, almost as if he was meditating. Opened his eyes, they sparkled. Chanyeol could swear he saw a newfound shine in them. A smirk made its way to his face. The senior said in a low voice, “Another day, another heart to break….” 

He glanced over at Chanyeol who was standing there awaiting a response.

“Chanyeol, let’s see how long this boy & girl stay.” As a sound of a chuckle came from the seniors' side.

“There’s a slight problem, Elder One”

The older one raised his eyebrows & looked at his disciple, waiting for him to finish.

“They are two men sir…..in love”

\---

Sometimes one statement can evoke a gazillion of memories. It was as if the Elder One had opened a casket from the previous times and was witnessing the past unravel in front of him once again. 

They were two men. What should he do now? Should he scare them away? Break them apart? No, he had to do something else.

“What should we do, Sir?” Chanyeol asked with his big brown eyes.

“We will not take any actions...for now. Let’s just observe them.” The senior replied in a low tone. He felt as if the world was standing still. The Elder One was never fond of guests staying over and would join in giving them the worst time ever, but what changed?

“But why are we not scaring the shit out of them?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re old enough.”

“I’m already 261 years old” the younger disciple whined.

“Not old enough, not old enough” the senior murmured and shut his eyes transcending back into his world.

Chanyeol took the signal and began to leave, how old does he have to be?

\---

Baekhyun looked around the empty apartment, the moving company was going to bring their stuff by Monday. Baekhyun regrets giving into Jongin’s excitement about painting their room by themselves, but it was a fun idea. When he was a kid he liked decorating his room, he liked art. Coming from a rich family, his parents had enrolled him in a lot of extracurricular classes when he was growing up. He enjoyed all of them. Those hobbies helped him find a new home where his passion lied, music. He would perform gigs, all his friends would insist he sang at their weddings & events and appreciation was showered at him. With applause, of course. It made him feel special. He scanned the empty apartment once again, the 3 bedroom house seemed bigger without anything in it. He intended to make the best of this space, this house is a symbol of everything good. This is their new beginning, only good memories. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist, enveloping him in a sweet embrace. Jongin engulfed the smaller’s body in the hug, sniffing his hair. Strawberries, as always.

“You sniffing my hair is just creepy,” Baekhyun said as hid his face in Jongin’s chest.

“Interesting coming from someone who keeps talking about how amazing I smell.” He replied.

“You do smell amazing.” Baekhyun murmured, head still hidden in the taller’s chest.

“So do you.” 

  


They stood there for a few minutes in the empty house wrapped in each other's embrace, as the sun started to set in the background. It was incomplete, empty & their things weren’t even here however, in each other’s company, they felt somehow...very complete. This house was starting to feel like home. 

\---

Yixing didn’t speak much about the couple but he quietly noticed them a lot. He kept track of everything they did, it didn’t seem like he cared but he did.

“Stop creeping on them like that.” A voice startled him, as he looked away from the new residents who were having their moment.

“We’re ghosts Chanyeol, it’s what we fucking do & it’s all that we can fucking do.” He snapped at the other ghost.

“Why are you being so feisty?” Chanyeol asked he had never seen his friend like this.

“It’s nothing. I like them, even though I don’t know them. Don’t worry, I won’t be bothering them.” Yixing said as he started to fade away.

“Wait!” Chanyeol called out, “Why are you being like this? Is it the dude who lives downstairs?”

“No, it is me being me,” Yixing said as he faded away travelling to somewhere only he knew.

\---

“Elder One, He is not like this,” Chanyeol complained.

“I know.” the senior answered.

“He is being weird.”

“I know” 

“We need to change this.”

“I know”

“Why is he being like this?”

“Chanyeo-” The Elder One interrupted.

“He is never like this.” 

“PARK CHANYEOL!” His senior howled in anger, it felt like his world was shaking and the sky was about to fall. Chanyeol immediately pursed his lips shut and bowed down in apology, his eyes remained fixed to the floor.

“Just because you care about someone, doesn’t give you the right to judge them. You may think he is doing something wrong but what if he’s not? We’ve known Yixing for hundreds of years now if he has found something that makes him want to leave everything. We will not hold him back, we’re just ghosts. We don’t create destinies, we just live with whatever this is. It’s not life or death, it’s just something in between. Sometimes when we see humans suffer, we think we’re lucky but mostly it’s us craving those emotions and praying that we don’t forget our names as times are passing. Let him be Chanyeol.”

\---

(A peak in Yixing’s mind)

I live a pretty normal life or should I say, I used to? I used to have a routine, but I still try to follow it every day.

Wake up. Exercise. Practice. Work. Work. Work. 

I never had a girlfriend, the ones who liked me only liked me for my money or my family. My mom wanted me to give her a grandchild. She wanted to see me settle down and be happy by managing my own family. I wanted that too but then if only life was that kind to me. I cannot say life wasn’t kind to me. 

I am stuck in this middle zone since a long time, at first, I thought I was dead and this is the afterlife, it wasn’t.

I met more people like me, some stayed, some left, some didn’t like me.

So I came back where I used to be, back when I was alive, this building, Ass am entertainment. No one used to live here but I found some company. I met the elder one here, he was so young then. I still see a spark of mischief in his eyes now and then. It’s not wrong if you don’t want strangers to live in your house. I met him when he was 17, now he is around 170. I respect him and I love him. He told me how to live life again and not to be too hung up over the past, so that is what I did.

After a few months, someone moved in the 1st-floor apartment. His name was Junmyeon and he was a human but somehow he could see me. He never discriminated against me and that's what made me fall in love with him.

A ghost falling in love with a human, how crazy is that? I used to laugh at myself as well. Just looking at Junmyeon made me happy, I felt a little humanly. But who was I kidding? Once dead, you're dead. I was a fool caught up in the illusion of affection. I had forgotten that I’m a ghost & how can a human reciprocate what I have been feeling for him?

He didn’t think that ghosts can go through heartbreaks but then he saw someone move in with Junmyeon, he didn’t even know Junmyeon was seeing someone. He felt like his entire friendship with Junmyeon was a lie, but he is just a ghost. What could have he done?

He saw Junmyeon & his boyfriend live together, they laughed together, they hugged, they kissed & they even slept together. He could have never had that, even if he wanted to. 

The same day he was looking at Jongin & Baekhyun hug, and he smiled. He wished he could have had something like that, but it was unfortunately too late for that.

Still lost in his thoughts, he laid down on the grass. Ghosts can have feelings too.

“Mind if I smoke?” A voice greeted, it was Jongin. Surprised by this interaction, panic rose in Yixing’s heart.

“Don’t worry. You smoke?” 

He asked as he took a drag. Yixing shook his head. Jongin made his way & lied down on the grass next to the ghost. Slowly exhaling the smoke.

“I feel I’m just like smoke, wandering around with no purpose.”

“Smoke can always kill people,” Jongin replied instantly.

“I don’t think I can.”

“Oh. I thought we were talking metaphorically. You mentioned, being like smoke.”

“So what are you?”

“I’m a ghost.” 

“That's cool, I wanted to be a ghost when I was a kid,” Jongin said with a smile.

“Well, it’s not that fun as it appeared in childhood.”

“It does seem monotonous.”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Yixing asked. Curiosity was killing him.

“No, you look like someone who is going through a lot, plus you mentioned you can’t kill. I think you’re fine, just having a midlife crisis.”

“It’s far too late for that.”

“After-life crisis, I guess,” Jongin said with a shrug as he looked at the dark blue sky, blowing out smoke.

“It could be that,” Yixing said with a smile, slowing fading away. Jongin laid there alone on the grass with his cigarette that wasn’t even real. It was almost 1 year since he quit but the current stress made it impossible for him. Smoking e-cigarettes? Jongin, how millennial. 

Yixing smiled, he felt a wee bit human again. He made a friend.

\---

Yixing continued his daily routine. He worked his hardest to ignore Junmyeon and his partner. He managed to succeed, sort of. His relationship with Jongin had flourished more once he got to know that the younger one was into dance. He helped him polish his dance routine. 

Sometimes he would tell him to slow down, give him words of encouragement and be cold when needed. They became closer day by day.

Jongin would reach out to Yixing for everything. He felt closer to him and so did Yixing. From talking about Baekhyun to Junmyeon, the conversations never seemed to end. They felt like they had a bong greater than one they could see, it was as if two lost brothers reunited once again.

He was looking out of the window one day, lost in his thoughts when a voice called for him.

“Yixing, are you ignoring me?” 

He knew who the voice belonged to, his heart was beating rapidly. He did not have the strength to face him. He managed to collect all his will and turn around. He found those dark black orbs staring at him looking for answers.

“Hahaha, no, ahahha, why would I do that?” 

“Because you have a crush on me and you’re jealous of Kris. I’ve seen the way you look at Kris. At least be honest with me, Yixing. That’s what friends are for.” 

He thought about the last statement once again. That’s what friends are for.

“Let’s say I wasn’t a ghost, would you still feel the same way?”

“yes” Junmyeon replied instantly.

“Say I ignored you for 2 months continuously, would you still feel the same way? Would you not be hurt?”

“I will be hurt but then I would try to come back to you like I’m doing right now because I know you’re not like that. You loved hanging out with me, why would you suddenly turn your cold back against me? I would seek answers.”

“You’re a very nice person, Junmyeon-ah”

“Shut up, I’m being serious here.”

“Me too,” Yixing said as he stood up ready to leave.

“Don’t abandon me like this, Yixing,” Junmyeon called out in a low voice.

“Jeez, I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“You’re a ghost”  
“It’s a metaphor for needing a moment, maybe your PhD should have taught you that.”

“I don’t have a PHD though.”  
“Maybe you should get one.”

The conversation continued, laughter was shared and Yixing felt like things were slowly going back to normal. Maybe they were. 

\---

“Elder One, what do we do with Yixing?” Chanyeol asked 

“He’s the creator of his own route. Let him be, Chanyeol.” Senior answered, reverting back to his thoughts. 

\---

As months passed by, Jongin and Baekhyun got caught up in work. Neither of them had any time to spare for themselves or each other. By the time Jongin would come home, he would find his partner passed out in the bed in his office clothes or the bed would be completely empty. He felt like he was losing this relationship. He was failing Was he? He didn’t want to let go of Baekhyun.

He wanted to talk to Yixing but he felt embarrassed to say his thoughts out loud. He hated himself for thinking this way. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” A voice called out. He looked around trying to find the origin. He found the elder one peering out of the window dramatically. 

“You do?” 

“I do. I’ve lived longer than you, known life more than you…”

“You’re only 3 years older to me, Sehun?”

“What did you say?”

“Sehun.”

“Who is that?”

“That’s you.”

“It is?”

And then he recalled his memories. His past. Something that he hadn’t remembered for a long time.

“How do you know?” He asked as tears formed in his eyes.

“You were a famous child idol,” Jongin said as he stopped himself from going any further. Sehun smiled, then he was remembered. He was known. He felt like a human. 

Jongin left him to have his moment but he understood one thing. If you have loved ones, you should tell them you love them. Who knows when someone needs it.

  


\--

Jongin lost his favorite idol when he was 14. He admired how someone that young could debut and impact the world. Jongin skipped dance practice for the first time to watch a concert. After a few days, he got the news, his idol had passed away due to a car accident. Jongin felt betrayed. How could life take away a 17-year-old kid from this world? He needed his Oh Sehun back. Some stalkers found sehun’s diary a few days and leaked the content on the internet. It revealed that Sehun was battling with depression during his debut. When a little fame found it’s way to Jongin, he wanted to mention Sehun and how much he had inspired him during his journey. However, his agency didn’t feel the same way. They said it put on a negative image. That didn’t stop Jongin from working hard, it pushed him more. 

Yixing saw everything from the corner and grinned. Sehun finally knew it. Ever since Yixing recalled his past, he has been in turmoil. He felt like he should do things he didn’t do before. He wanted to feel more things, do more things. The thoughts never let him settle, that’s why when he first faced Kris, a pang of jealousy rose in his heart. Maybe if he had met Junmyeon when he was alive, they could be a couple instead. But, Kris was nice. He was happy that Junmyeon and Kris loved each other, they were kind of perfect.

He hoped Sehun would find his answers now, he would make choices for himself. Sehun was going to be in a lot of trouble soon but all will be well. He wanted to tease 

\--

The phone rang, Baekhyun saw it ring. One ring. Two. Three.

“Hello.” He replied in a cold tone, he wouldn’t let it impact him.

“I miss you.” The voice on the other end said.

“Is that all you have to say?”

“Don’t leave me, ever.” He heard the crack in Jongin’s voice.

“No, no, I would never.” Baekhyun gave in. He had missed his voice so much.

“I love you,” Jongin said.  
“I know, let’s have dinner tonight,” Baekhyun said.  
“Hmm.”  
“What’s up?”  
“I finally talked to Oh Sehun today.”  
“OMG, DID YOU PEE YOUR PANTS OR SOMETHING? DID YOU PASS OUT WITH EXCITEMENT?”  
“WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HIM BAEKHYUN!”  
“I know but it’s not the same as talking to him.”

“Hmm, it was nice.”

“It was?”

“Yes, I’m happy.” 

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?” Jongin sobbed.

“I love you.”  
“Jeez.” He heard a loud laugh.  
“I will kill YOU!”

“I’m sorry, I know. I know you do.”

  
  
  
  


Sehun smiled as he heard the conversation happening below. Things were coming back together.

___

“Am I attracted to him? Yes. Will I ever act on it? No, no way. Not while my husband is still alive.” 

Baekhyun looks at the tall ghost who is doing push-ups on the carpet. Suddenly it felt like he was standing in front of a volcano because the temperature in the room had risen by 40 degrees. He couldn’t believe it either, he was thirsting over a dead spirit. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and smirked. He thought the human couldn’t see him.

He moved towards Baekhyun who stood there in the middle of the room, lost deep in his thoughts, or so he thought. He made faces in front of him, trying to get his attention. Baekhyun didn’t phase, his cheeks flushed with an adorable shade of red.

“It’s a shame I’m dead, I would be totally crushing on you. I would rate you 8.” Chanyeol said as he started to walk away.

“4.5,” Baekhyun said as Chanyeol paused and looked back.

“I’m rating you,” Baekhyun said with a smirk and walked out of the room, leaving Chanyeol red and embarrassed. 

\---

“Is it weird that we live with ghosts?” Jongin asked.

“Nah, it feels normal actually,” Baekhyun replied as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend as they watched Shrek. Jongin ran his fingers down Baekhyuns thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

“Don’t do that it makes me feel things?”

“Like what?” Jongin asked in a low voice as he kissed Baekhyun’s neck.

“Feelings of DISGUST. Y’ALL ARE TRYING TO RUIN FUCKING SHREK FOR ME. FUCK YOU GUYS.” Sehun got up and yelled at them.

“Can you believe that I used to think that he’s the oldest one of us all when he actually is the youngest? Scam.” Chanyeol said.

“Chanyeol, even a 5-year-old can scam you shut up,” Kris replied. 

“You wanna go, bro?” Chanyeol asked Kris all worked up.

“On a date with you? Nah man, I already have a boyfriend.” He got as a reply.

“I wish I did too.” A sad Yixing answered from the back.

Jongin and Baekhyun smiled as they found themselves with a small group they now called, home. There was no going back now.

Home was where they all were, together.

  
  



End file.
